


War's End

by pipermca



Series: Praxian Trine [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Very Mild Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/pseuds/pipermca
Summary: After the last shots are fired in the last battle of the war, Prowl considers what comes next... Not just for him and those he loves, but for everyone on Cybertron.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Prowl/Smokescreen, Ironhide/Ratchet (Implied)
Series: Praxian Trine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between [chapters 71 and 72 of Mind, Body, and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908962/chapters/52293604). Mild spoilers for that fic.

Prowl scanned the dusty horizon, searching for any sign of the shuttles that he knew were inbound.

He **could** have waited in the Command Centre. There, he could have watched the grids and actually seen how far away the shuttles were. He would know what they were flying over, how fast they were moving, and would be able to tell which shuttle would land first. He could have strolled out to the tarmac just as the shuttles were landing, just on time to meet the soldiers disembarking, just like he used to do when Bluestreak was sent on a mission. He could have worked right up until they arrived just like he used to do back when he and Bluestreak and Smokescreen were stationed in Iacon, back before they knew what had become of Barricade, back when the war was at the height of its destructive and deadly force.

But now, the war was essentially over. All that remained to do was the cleanup. There was still lots of **work** to be done, of course: ensuring that any remaining cells of Decepticon activity were taken down, investigating all prisoners to see if they represented a threat, that sort of thing. Prowl could probably have started a list of a thousand different tasks that would need to be planned and organized and prioritized in order to tamp down the dying embers of the war and start the reconstruction of Cybertron back into a functioning society.

But for now, today, with the knowledge that the war was truly over and done, Prowl simply wanted to stand here and do nothing... Nothing but wait for his bond mates to return.

Prowl had been in the Command Centre two days earlier when Blaster had received the transmission from Soundwave. The Autobot's communications officer had grinned broadly before sending his Decepticon counterpart's message to the room's speakers.

"Soundwave to Command Centre. Mission: successful. Shockwave: in custody. Phase two: complete."

Cheers had erupted from vocalizers all around the room. Starscream crowed in victory, loudly extoling the virtues of the plan that he (and Soundwave, and Prowl, and Scrapper, and Jazz) had developed. The Prime bowed his helm and leaned heavily on the console in front of him, a weary fatigue evident in the set of his shoulders. Ironhide had shared a celebratory handshake with Octane before they both turned back to their work.

Prowl, meanwhile, had simply sagged back into his seat and reached into the bond. There, faint due to the distance between them, he felt a pleased sense of accomplishment from Smokescreen, and a charming burst of excitement from Bluestreak.

His bond mates were safe. He could tell (through Bluestreak) that Barricade must have been fine as well. Those feelings, combined with the message from Soundwave, told Prowl that the Autobots had successfully stormed the last remaining Decepticon stronghold in Stanix, and Megatron's successor had been captured.

The war was finally over.

It would take two full days for the troop transports to bring his bond mates back to the Joint Forces base in Protihex. Prowl had filled his days with coordinating sweeps of areas where they expected to find pockets of Decepticon activity, and reviewing intelligence reports to root out enemy combatants who wanted the war to drag on. But as the time of his bond mates' return grew nearer, Prowl found it more and more difficult to concentrate.

So he waited for the shuttles outside, idly scanning the horizon, his mind pleasantly blank and his hands clasped behind his back in a relaxed parade rest stance.

Prowl's door wings picked up his friend before he heard the scrape of pedes on plascrete. He lifted his wings higher in greeting just as the mech stepped up beside him. "Has the Prime retired for the evening already?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. He's beat. Ratchet ordered him to recharge, and wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to send Ratchet a ping when I confirmed the Prime was actually inside his quarters." Ironhide's drawl was also tinged with tiredness, although nothing like what they both knew the Prime had been carrying since before the Autobots had even left Cybertron. Ironhide stared out at the dusty horizon as he stood beside Prowl. "I take it your bond mates are on the next transport?"

"They are. They should be here soon." Prowl touched the bond again, sensing them more and more clearly with every passing minute. "I am very eager to see them."

"I'll **bet** you're eager," Ironhide said, and nudged Prowl with his elbow. When the suggestive comment had the desired effect of touching Prowl's cheeks with a flush, Ironhide laughed. "You're not the only one, ya know. For the past two nights, ever since word got 'round that Shockwave was captured, mechs have been finding any old hidey-hole to get some 'facing in. Red Alert's issued more citations for public fragging in the last day than... Well, ever." Ironhide snorted. "I guess being relieved to have lived to see the end of the war gets some mechs in the mood. Can't say I blame 'em."

Prowl finally turned to look at his friend. Ironhide was gazing into the distance with a thoughtful look. "What about you?" Prowl asked. He saw Ironhide's optics flicker his way, and Prowl gave his friend a nudge with his own elbow. "I have to say, the two of you have been dancing around each other for long enough. And now that the war is effectively over..." Prowl leaned forward a bit to see Ironhide's face more clearly. "Ironhide, **when** are you going to ask him out finally?"

Ironhide shrugged, then gave Prowl a small, self-conscious smile. "Soon. Maybe. I know we're both busy, and I know he's run off his wheels constantly. And with all of the troops coming back in that need repairs, he's even more busy, and-"

"You're just making excuses." At Prowl's curt statement, Ironhide looked at Prowl in surprise. Prowl gave his friend an even look, remembering all the times Smokescreen had pressed him and Bluestreak to speak their minds. "Hoist has always been very competent for most minor repairs, and now that the _Ark II_ has returned, First Aid can step in. Failing that, I'm sure Hook would be more than happy to cover Ratchet's patients for one night. I seem to recall Hook advising Ratchet to get some rest, too." Prowl smiled as Ironhide rocked his helm back and forth indecisively. "To be honest, you could probably use the time off as well, even if it's just a short diversion from your duties. I've noticed how much work you've put in, especially since we returned home. Jazz or Red Alert would be happy to assign a temporary detail to the Prime in your absence. A single night off couldn't hurt, and could help your reaction times if you do get some rest."

At that, Ironhide threw his helm back and laughed. "A rest. That would be a great date. 'Hey Ratchet, want to come take a nap with me?'" Ironhide thought for a moment before laughter spilled out of him again. "To be honest, a relaxing night away from duty is something I'd be happy agreeing to. Finding some quiet corner where the two of us could have a couple of glasses of engex – that Mixmaster fellow makes some tasty stuff, if ya didn't know – and then just talk about... Talk about nothing." Ironhide blew a quiet gust of air from his vents. "That **would** be nice."

"And, if you wanted to blow off a bit of charge together, I'm sure you could find someplace to go," Prowl said lightly, looking back at the rust-coloured horizon. Then he grinned at Ironhide's guffaw. "I've always found a good overload is conducive to a very restful recharge."

"Frag, yeah. You've certainly got a point there, Prowl," Ironhide said, swatting Prowl on the back between his door wings hard enough that Prowl staggered forward a step. Ironhide hummed thoughtfully for a moment as Prowl recovered. "I'd see if we could steal a little time in his office if I didn't think someone would come barging in with an emergency."

Prowl smiled. "If you need someplace quiet, the offices over top of the warehouses on the west side of the space port are far enough off the beaten path that you won't get discovered."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Of course." Prowl's door wings fluttered, remembering the night before his bond mates were shipped out on the mission to take down Shockwave. "There's even a break room with a couch that's still in pretty good condition." He paused, then added, "Although watch the left armrest. It's a bit loose." 

"Thanks for the tip," Ironhide said with a chuckle. The two of them stood in silence for another minute before Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. And you're right. War's over. It's time to move on, start planning for the future, and... And who we'll be spending it with." He looked at Prowl again. "You're lucky that you have it all figured out."

Prowl didn't hesitate at all before replying. "Yes," he said. "I **am** very lucky." He brushed his awareness across the bond once more, sensing that his bond mates were very close, feeling Smokescreen's happy anticipation and Bluestreak's joyful excitement at finally being together again. Prowl also (very gently) touched the space in his spark where Barricade used to be, and felt an echo of the brash mech. They'd figured out that Prowl and Barricade could sense what Barricade called "ghost" versions of each other through the bond now, via Bluestreak. They could not sense each other directly, and could not send emotions or impressions to each other like one could with a direct bond. But, through Bluestreak, Prowl could receive an indistinct impression of Barricade.

And right now, through Bluestreak, Prowl could tell that Barricade was content.

The future ahead of them was wide open. Together, the four of them would put their wheels to the road to see what it held. They'd discussed all sorts of possible futures, curiosity about what lay in front of them paired with cautious optimism about what they could accomplish together. 

But whatever was ahead of them, they all agreed that they'd face it together, as a unit.

As a family.

"There's your mechs," Ironhide said, drawing Prowl from his reverie. Prowl focused and picked out a few dots on the horizon, which gradually resolved into six troop transport shuttles. Prowl couldn't know for sure which shuttle his bond mates were on, but his instinctive focus was on the second from the left. He concentrated as the shuttles grew closer, and decided that – yes, they were on that one.

"Well, I'll leave ya to it," Ironhide said, clapping Prowl on the shoulder. "Tell them I said hi? And give them my congrats on a job well done!"

"I will," Prowl said, not taking his optics off the shuttles as they slowed and extended their gear for landing. "And good luck with Ratchet."

"Thanks, Prowl, for giving me the boot to my tailpipe I needed," Ironhide said. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him right now." And with that, Ironhide transformed and drove off towards the Medical building on the near side of the space port.

It was only a few minutes before Prowl found out he was right. In the stream of troops coming off of the second shuttle, he immediately caught sight of three familiar mechs. Prowl heard the whoop from Bluestreak and saw his wave, and he watched as Smokescreen flipped himself into alt-mode and roared towards Prowl, spinning into a skidding stop just a few meters from him.

Then Prowl was engulfed in Smokescreen's embrace, followed by Bluestreak's. A moment later, Prowl reached out and gripped Barricade's arm, giving him a smile and a nod, both of which were returned with a flick of black door wings.

The war was over. Time to get on with living.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and appreciated! If you enjoyed this fic, please consider sharing it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pipermca/status/1372702659103363073) or [Tumblr](https://pipermca.tumblr.com/post/646041295007203328/wars-end)!


End file.
